


Odd one

by Trashmansanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmansanders/pseuds/Trashmansanders
Summary: Roman and Logan had never really admitted their feelings yet. At the moment they were just beating around the bush. Until one night they were sleeping in bed together and Romans heat had just come on.





	Odd one

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a Remus mention but it's very breef. Thought I'd mention it. Enjoy the fic. I've never really written smut before-

Roman and Logan had never really admitted their feelings yet. At the moment they were just beating around the bush. Until one night they were sleeping in bed together and Romans heat had just come on.

Roman whined and whimpered softly "Lo~" he bit his lip. His heat was giving him a new found confidence. He wrapped his arms and legs around Logan "Lo~ I need help~" he pouted as the other side tried to push him away.

Logan groaned "go to sleep" he whined and cuddled a pillow, huffing into it "I have no idea what is wrong with you but whatever it is sort it out yourself"

Roman growled and he huffed, fumbling about with his pyjama bottoms, pulling them off and panting "it's too warm~" he panted a little and the bed shifted as Logan turned to face him.

Logan frowned, slightly worried "oh ba-Roman...is that whats wrong?" He turned the lamp on and squeaked as he saw how flushed Roman was and he saw the bulge in his underwear. "O-oh I see...you go into heat?"

Roman nodded, whimpering "y-yeah I-It...I like it so I-made myself have a cycle-" he blushed and looked away "it's basically...a-a kink I guess-" he licked his lips "I like losing control of myself~" he purred. "And I especially like you- I have since forever and-" he stopped when he saw Logan already undressing himself, he smirked and he leaned over Logan "you're such a slut~ I didn't even ask you yet~" his voice was low and growly which turned Logan on.

Logan moaned softly "holy shit Roman, I like you too~" he blushed brightly and he wrapped his arms around Romans neck "fuck me, Princey~" he panted and he yelped softly when Roman sucked his neck, leaving a mark

Roman panted and huffed "wait wait a minute darling~ we need a safeword~" he hummed "and I have got to know what you like and what you do not~" he straddled logans hips, grinding against him slowly.

Logan whimpered "such a tease~" he panted "I like- pretty much anything~ b-but no..no I won't call you daddy that doesn't feel right" he gulped "I want to experience this with you~I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars~"

Roman smirked and he licked his lips "well this escalated really fast~" he groaned "got I can't wait to stick my dick in you~" he panted hard "green?" He grinded on him, pushing his hips hard against him.

Logan nodded as he moaned "yes yes~ so fucking green~" he whined and bucked his hips. He gasped when Roman forcefully ripped his boxers off which was all he was wearing. He gasped at the sudden cold air that hit his crotch. He was already fully hard. The cold didn't last long because he felt the heat radiating off of Roman. He hummed softly “you're very warm~”

  
Roman took his own clothes off and he discarded them carelessly as he threw them across the room. It was clear that he was very desperate “I've been dreaming of this for so long my darling specs~” he licked up Logans neck, the heat of his breath and tongue om him making Logan shudder. “oh so sensitive~”

  
Logan whined “just fucking fuck me already ~!” he moaned softly to try and entice Roman to do what he wanted but it was of no use. Roman was holding everything back as best he could to tease Logan to no end. He had to find a way to make Roman just fuck him already. Logan licked his lips as he got an idea.

  
Roman hummed as he shuddered “oh specs~ so impatient~ you have to wait for it~” he nipped and kissed down Logans neck slowly, purring very audible.

  
Logan wriggled a little, moving his hips up to rub against Roman “please sir~ I need you so badly~” he drooled as his face flushed “need you to fuck me~ use me please~ I've been waiting for you for too long~” he whined, rutting against Roman.

  
Roman moaned and he grabbed Logans hips, pushing him down “easy there~” he panted and he whined softly as Logan wiggled in his grip “oh how can I say no to this gorgeous body~” he groaned and he moved down, licking at Logans entrance. His tongue prodded at Logans hole before sliding in slowly and he moaned softly. He enjoyed the way Logan squirmed at the feeling, gaining soft little whines of pleasure as he moved his tongue around. He grabbed his thighs and spread Logans legs. “such a n-needy boy~”

  
Logan whined softly “please~ oh please fuck me~” he panted “I've done so good so far~” he rolled his hips a bit and he panted, growling a little. He nuzzled the pillow softly, whining desperately.

  
Roman pulled away and he conjured some lube, slicking himself up as he panted, bucking into his own hand. “going to fuck you so hard~” he groaned “do you like..tentacles?~” he asked and he kissed Logans cheek softly.

Logan nodded quickly “y-yes..oh yes I do~” he groaned “I thought t-tentacles were Remus’ thing~?” he panted

  
Roman hummed “just because they're his thing doesn't mean I can't steal that idea~” he thrusted into Logan suddenly, gaining a yelp from him. He waited for Logan to adjust before he brought tentacles out from his back, slowly wrapping around Logans thighs and spreading them further, slicking him up in icky wet slime, running down his thighs.“you're going to love this~” he panted and he couldn't wait anymore. He started thrusting hard and his tentacles teased Logans cock playfully. Logans loud and desperate moans drove him to thrust a bit deeper, tentacles coming up to Logans neck and wrapping around it gently as one plunged itself into Logans mouth.

  
Logan squirmed and moaned, pushing back against Romans cock, gasping when he felt a tentacle shoot into his mouth. It was thick, warm and wet and it moved in and out of Logans mouth before releasing a very warm slime, going down his throat. He started to feel a lot more hot and heavy than he was before and he started to sweat and pant heavily. He would have to ask Roman about that after this session was over. Because he was very intrigued by it and he didn't know if Roman knew he did that or not. The tentacle left Logans mouth with a pop, Logan letting out a whine as it did.

  
Roman moaned as he desperately thrusted into Logan, panting and biting at Logans neck. He was losing it and his mind was foggy and it turned him on so much. He whined and groaned, his tentacles sliding inside Logan along with his cock. “oh gods~” he groaned, loving the way the tentacles nipped at his cock as they moved.

He started thrusting faster, Logan whining and moaning loudly. “fuck fuck fuck fuck~”

  
Logan moaned louder “holy shit~ Roman!~ harder fuck me harder~” he whined, his head a bit foggy aswell. He moved his hips along with Roman, whining at the nipping the tentacles were giving him. “you fucking cunt~! I said faster!~”

  
Roman gasped and he pushed Logan down onto the mattress harshly as the thrusted once harder “don't tell me what to do, tentacle slut~” he moaned “you like it?~ having all these tentacles and my cock in your ass?~” he moaned “such a good little whore~” he panted

  
Logan groaned and his eyes almost rolled back “yes~ I'm a good slut~ just for you” he panted and his back arched “oh fuck~ you're so fucking good Ro~ gonna take good care of me~” he gasped as he felt Romans nails dig into his hips. He let out little squeaks and whines at the pain he felt but it also felt so good. He groaned and gasped “Roman~! Fucking shit- I'm gonna cum~!” he whined.

  
Roman growled and he planted a rough kiss to Logans lips, almost bruising. He slid his tongue in Logans mouth, groaning as he pounded his cock into him. He whined desperately pleading to release, the thick wet tentacles inside Logan moving ever so deeper to make him scream almost.

Roman gasped as he pulled away, cumming inside Logan alot more than he would if he was out of heat. He filled Logan to the brim and he panted and watched Logan as he came after him, cum spilling onto each others stomachs as they were flushed against each other.

  
Logan whined and groaned “oh-holy fuck~” he whimpered softly as the tentacles pulled away and dissapeard. “that was...that was fun..” he smiled up at Roman, tears brimming his eyes at the pain “I can't get up” he chuckled “you really did fuck me until I see stars~” he purred.

  
Roman panted and pulled out, carefully sitting Logan up against the headboard of the bed with a pillow behind him “yes yes I did now. My dear. Let's take care of you now” he kissed him softly “aftercare is important” he massaged Logans shoulders “you were such a good sub~ I love you so much. This isn't just some one time thing okay?” he smiled softly and chuckled as Logan closed his eyes, enjoying the massage.

  
Logan hummed “yes...and I almost feel better already” he smiled “ I almost forgot how soft you are” he hummed again “so kind...and romantic...i'd give anything to be with you and now...now I am with you.. “ he smiled to himself.

  
Roman wrapped Logan in a soft blanket and he cuddled with him “oh baby, I know” he giggled “you're soft too~” he nuzzled him gently.


End file.
